


Game Night

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and y/n have been coaching together in a school for a couple of years now, but that doesn’t prevent them from hating each other. But it all changes when reader offers a game, and whoever wins, gets whatever they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

“C’mon Jo! Good job girl!” you yelled out when one of your players, Jo Harvell, scored a perfect goal. She came up running to you with a big smile on her face, which triggered your own.

“How was it, coach?” she looked up at you.

You ruffled her hair and said, “It was amazing. You are making a big progress.”

Her smile became even brighter on her face, but it quickly faded away when she saw another coach come up behind you. You didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was.

“Sam,” you spitted out his name like a curse.

“Y/N,” he returned with equal loathing.

Sam Winchester and you have had a long history of animosity towards each other, but it was not always like that. You have been a soccer coach at Davidson High School for about three years when a new coach, Sam Winchester, joined the staff. At the beginning, you had no problems with him. You never really interacted with one another, but there was never any bad blood between you two. But it all changed when you saw how dirty he played, figuratively and literally: nothing would stop him from getting the victory. He would cheat, use dirty moves and break every rule possible as long as no one saw it. But, the final nail in the coffin for you was when one of his players pushed your player in order to get the ball, making your kid fall and break a leg, hence they had to leave the team for the rest of the season. Since that, both of you couldn’t stand each other and would fight like cats and dogs at any given moment.

You both stared at each other, neither of you ready to break the eye contact, and the tension was growing by seconds. At some point, your gaze drifted away from his golden eyes to his pink lips, which wore a smirk, that you so badly wanted to punch… with your own lips. You could have started at each other forever, but you got pulled back into the reality when one of your kids called you. You started to walk away from him, and didn’t catch how Sam’s eyes lingered on your body for longer than appropriate as you walked away, your hips swaying deliciously.

You watched the practice between yours and Sam’s team when you saw one of Sam’s kids, Adam Milligan, push your kid, Charlie Bradbury, out of the way.

“Hey!” you stood up and rushed towards Charlie which fell on the ground. “Sweetheart, are you okay?” you asked her as you looked over her body, checking for any scrapings.

“Yeah, I am good,” she said as she got up and padded herself from the ground’s dirt. “Damn, I am all covered in dirt.”

You turned to Sam, who was hearing distance away from you. “Hey, Winchester. Watch your kids,” you yelled to him.

“Maybe if your kids weren’t so slow, mine wouldn’t have to push them away,” he said with a smirk.

“You fucking jerk,” you said under your breath as you came up to him, standing face to face with him.

His eyes darkened and his smirk only deepened as he looked down at you. “Are you going to do something?” he asked you with a challenge in his voice as he took a step towards you. You now stood only centimeters away from each other, so close you smelled the shaving cream he has used that morning. You could also see every detail on his face; the transfusion of green and brown in his eyes, how they shined under the bright morning light. Your attention drifted higher, up to his hair. They looked soft as the wind blew on them, making little strings of hair fall from his man-bun, and for a second you wondered if they would feel as soft if you ran your fingers through them.

“Break it off,” you heard a voice say from the distance. You turned and saw the head of the sports department, Crowley, walk to the field. “I swear to God; you both are worse than children.”

A small blush crossed your cheeks and you moved away from Sam.

“You know that there’s a game tomorrow, and your teams are on the field,” he said as he looked at you then at Sam, “So stop arguing on my field and do your bloody job!”

You nodded at Crowley before shooting Sam one last look and going back to your players.

Tonight was the game night between yours and Sam’s team. You watched carefully as the game unfolded, making sure none of Sam’s kids did anything against the rules, as they usually did. You saw Sam, standing few benches away from you, and for a brief second, your eyes met. You both didn’t linger on each other for too long as you heard cheering, and saw that Jo scored a goal. You gave her a thumbs up before looking back at Sam and smirking. But that smirk didn’t stay on for too long, as in the next instant you saw Kevin Tran, one of Sam’s kids run towards Claire Novak, your kid. Claire was fast, but Kevin was faster, and the next thing you knew, he got the ball from Claire and she fell on the ground after rolling couple of times. You knew that Kevin did nothing illegal, but it didn’t stop the anger from filling your body to the brim.

“Shit,” you said under your breath. You looked back at Sam, and now he was the one who wore a smirk.

At the end of the night, the score was 3-1, with Sam’s team being the winning one. You tried to forget about Sam’s cheating ass, but after the staff’s buffet and a couple of glasses of wine, you couldn’t care less, so you got all the courage you had and went to Sam’s office.

“Winchester,” you said as you knocked on the door to his office.

When no one opened the door, you began to walk away, but was stopped when heard your name being called.

“Y/N?” Sam’s voice said.

You turned around and saw him standing there, with only a towel covering lower half of his body. His hair was damped and there were still drops of water running down his body and under the towel. All the courage you had before vanished into the thin air as you gulped hard, trying to remember why you came there in the first place. You quickly recomposed yourself, drawing your head up high and trying to cover the blush that Sam noticed right away.

You crossed your hands on your chest and tried to act as relaxed as possible. “Good job at the game. As always, winning with class,” you said.

He started walking again, slowly making his way to you. “Y/N, I think you should stop blaming me for your defeats and start to acknowledge that you are just not a good coach,” he said with a shrug.

Oh, now this just got personal. You started to make your way to him as well, your hands in fists by your sides.

“Big talk coming from a guy that has to cheat his way through the game.” You squinted his eyes at him as an unwise idea when through your head. Before you had the chance to stop if from coming out, the words were already leaving your mouth.  “How about we play now, huh? Once and for all, decide who is better?” you said as you stood face to face with him.

You saw how he took a breath through his nose, his chest rising high up. He took a moment to study your face, as if waiting to see if it breaks under his stare, before replying, “What will I get out of this?”

You took a moment to consider. You didn’t think this all through.

“Okay, if I win, your team doesn’t show up to the field from 7 to 8,” you said. That was usually the time when Sam showed up with his minions, and you both had to share the field before you and your team left.

He chuckled at your choice of prize. “Fine, but if I win,” he paused as he studied your face, but his gaze didn’t linger on it for too long as it dropped lower, looking over your body. Since it was a game night, you wore only a tank top and shorts, something comfortable to run in. “Then I get you,” he finished.

You were taken aback by his statement. It was not even a question. “Me?” you thought, “Does he mean what I think he means?” Before you had a chance to say anything, he spoke again.

“What? Afraid to lose Y/N?” he said as he began to move past you.

“Fine,” you called back at him.

He stopped in his tracks, looking back at you he said, “Fine,” and kept walking.

“Where are you going?”

“Well, I think it will be easier for me to play in something more comfortable than a towel, don’t you think?” he smirked at you.

The blush that only began to leave your face, came back in full power, and you had to lower you head so he wouldn’t see it. “Ah, yeah, right… I will be waiting outside,” you said, pointing to the door and quickly walking out of the building.

You stood outside, breathing in the night air as you stretched your body. You couldn’t lose this game. It wasn’t even about the prize; it was about showing that Winchester guy that he couldn’t always win using his tricks.

After couple minutes of waiting for him, you saw him coming out from the building. His hair was still damped, and he didn’t bother with a shirt, giving you a good view of his muscular upper body.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Always am,” you said as you dropped the soccer ball that you’ve been holding in your hands. “First to three?”

“Sure.”

The game started out well, and Sam was actually playing fairly well, not any of his favorite tricks, and you started to wonder, maybe you were wrong about him all along. 15 minutes into the game and the score was 2-2. You were running with the ball to the goals when you felt legs tangle between your own, and you began to fall. You decided that if you were going to go down, you will bring the Winchester with you. You got a hold of his leg, and the next things you knew, you were both laying on the field, you on top of him.

“Your tricks won’t work on me, Winchester,” you said with a proud smirk.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” he said and turned his head towards the goal. You followed his eyes and saw that the ball kept rolling and was now in your goal. Before you got a chance to say anything, Sam got a hold of your hips and turned you so he was on top of you.

“I guess I win,” he said as he looked down at you.

You were not sure if it was the adrenaline from the game, the leftover alcohol on your system, or the sight of half-naked Sam Winchester over you, but in the next instant you buried your fingers in his still-wet hair and brought him down to you, crashing your lips against his. His lips were in fact soft, and he tasted like coffee and mint. After couple of seconds, he was still not responding to the kiss, and the reality washed over you like a tsunami. “What did I just do?” you thought to yourself. You broke the kiss and was about to push him away to get up, but he didn’t let you do that. Instead, he pressed his lips against yours, instantly deepening the kiss. You moaned into it and ran your nails down his back, trying to bring him closer.

“I wanted to do that since the moment I saw you,” he said after he broke this kiss. “But you just had to start hating me, didn’t you?”

You couldn’t form a coherent reply as his big hand slid up your waist and stopped at your breast. “Fuck, Sam,” you said.

He stopped his movements and made a tsk noise. “Dirty mouth you got there, Y/N. Should put it to a good use later.”

You moaned at that promise, but was quickly silenced by another kiss. His hand that was on your breast gave it a light squeeze, before sliding down your waist and under your shirt. That day, you decided to go in a sports bra, so his hand easily snuck under it and tugged at your already erect nipple, making you writhe under him. His lips moved away from yours and made their way down to your neck, leaving small love bites all over it.

“Sam,” you moaned.

“Damn, I love hearing you say my name,” he said and sucked hard on your pulse point, drawing yet another moan out of you.

“Fuck, Sam. Maybe take this somewhere... more private?” you sighed out, remembering that you are in the middle of soccer field.

As if he just noticed that as well, Sam lifted his head from your neck and looked around.

“Let’s go to my office,” he said and got up from the ground before giving you a hand and helping you to your feet.

As soon as the door to his office closed, he was back at you: kissing, touching, grinding. You kept walking backwards, until you hit the desk and hopped on it, not breaking away from Sam’s lips. He helped you to take off your shirt, and as soon as it was gone, together with your sports bra, his throat went dry at the sight in front of him. He took his time to process the view of your naked upper half, and mindlessly, he reached his hands to your breasts, and started palming them and softly tugging on your nipples, enough to draw a moan from your lips. He then turned his attention back to your neck, kissing down it and to your collarbone. At some point, you felt the tent in his shorts rub against your hot center, and you had to bite your lip to not exclaim at how good he felt, even through the layers of clothing. You couldn’t wait any longer. You tugged on his hair, bringing him up so you could see him. “Sam, please. I want you,” you said, your eyes clouded by lust.

The smirk was once again evident on his face as he looked you in the eyes. “I never thought the day would come, when you beg me to fuck you,” he said.

You bit your lip, and as seductively as possible, you slid your hand down your body, stopping it at your shorts, and using one finger you drew it over your clothed core. It seemed to work, as the next thing you knew, Sam’s lips were back on yours, and he was tugging down your shorts together with your panties, before doing the same to himself. Once you were both naked, he took a moment to appreciate your body, running his hands over every inch of exposed skin. One of his hands made its way to your sex, and he ran two fingers over your folds, teasing your clit with his thumb. You arched your back and pushed your hips against his hand.

“So eager, aren't we?” he teased.

“Shut up,” you murmured under your breath, which only made Sam laugh. But it was not his usual, sassy laugh that he always gave you. It was sincere and warm, and it made you look up at him. He was smiling, not smirking, and his smile made his entire face lit up. He brought one of his hands to your face, running it down your cheek before tangling it in your hair. He brought his face closer to yours, and for a second, he didn’t kiss you. He stayed close to you, brushing his lips against yours. When he finally kissed you, it was different from the earlier kisses. It was just as passionate, but this time it was less rough. He spread your legs wider with his knees, and inch by inch slid in you. Once he was fully in you, you dropped your head on his shoulders, biting there as you got used to his size. In return, he emitted a low moan, at the feel of you tight walls squeezing him.

When you felt that you were ready, you hooked your legs on the small of his back and pushed your hips forward. He got the hint and started moving. At first, his movements were slow and gentle, as if he was afraid he would brake you, but when he heard you moan out ‘Faster’ he stopped restraining himself and began pounding in you at a quick speed, bringing you closer to your orgasm with each movement.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he said when he felt your walls flutter around him.

You were too lost in pleasure to hear him, but jerked with surprise when you felt his finger on your clit, making a quick circles around it.

You ran a hand down his back, leaving red lines over it as you felt your orgasm near. “Oh fuck,” you moaned right before you fell over the edge, the waves of pleasure washing over you non-stop. The feeling of your walls squeezing around him, pulled Sam into the waves of pleasure as well, and after a few more thrusts, he spilled in you, grunting your name as he did so.

“Oh god,” you sighed when he finally stilled in you. You were both sweaty, and your body felt boneless as you tried to move it.

Your attention was averted back to Sam when you felt his lips kiss your neck, your jaw and finally your lips.

“So,” he brushed a finger over your lips, “we good?”

You broke into the laughter when you heard his question. “Well,” you drew out. “I don’t know. Maybe we should play one more game?”

  
  



End file.
